1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for carrying out printing or display using undeveloped image data.
2. Related Art
A digital still camera (hereinafter also called a “camera”) typically performs a developing process (digital image processing) on RAW image data to create developed image data (e.g. JPEG image data), and then records the developed image data into a memory card. Note that the RAW image data is data created by a camera that executes an analog-to-digital conversion of light detection values detected by an image sensor (e.g. a CCD or CMOS), and that records one frame of image data, i.e. aggregate pixel data, in unmodified form. In other words, the RAW image data is data that has not undergone the developing process in the camera. Some recent cameras can store the RAW image data to the memory card. Typically, an image file that records RAW image data also records the information about the settings during shooting.
However, image processing for printing or display purposes using RAW image data has not been contemplated sufficiently, and it has been impossible to easily carry out image processing for printing or display purposes using RAW image data.